Predator in new york
by Dragonlord0
Summary: When the mousers attacked master Splinter when his sons were on the surface a young warrior trained in the ways of a hunter helped him. This hunter would be known as a human Yautja a hunter of honor and battle sent to destroy the Shredder. OC character. Harem. Girl on girl action. Blood and gore. Lemons and pregnancy enjoy
1. arrival

Chapter 1 Arrival

A lone figure cloaked heard crying in the distance. Nearing the source he found a woman wounded and dying holding into a baby who looked to be only a few hours old. The figure uncloaks himself revealing not to be human but the woman is not frightened by this creature instead she was worried about the life of her newborn son.

"Please protect him." The woman said before she passed away. The creature was known as a Yautja looked at the child that it picked up and it stopped crying looking at the creature in curiosity. Around his neck appeared to be a neckless of some kind that had an inscription that apparently had his name. Sean Ashburn Kruger.

"Strong this child is. A great hunter you will become." The Yautja said as a ship appeared and quickly as it could flew away from the planet to train one of the few humans that had great potential.

20 years later

The boy that the Yautja found had become a great hunter in the short years he had been trained. Already he had the skulls of some of the most feared creatures in the universe from a Xenomorph Queens head to the exiled predators that we're very dangerous. He had completed trials that only the most elite of Yautja could complete alone. Now though it was time for his final test. Returning home.

"Sean you have become one of our very best in the years you've been trained but now your final test is at hand. Go back to your home world of Earth there a creature known as an Utrom you will hunt him down along with anyone else who stands in your way." The leader of the Yautja said who was known as the elder or ancient one(Think of the predator that gives its weapon to the woman at the end of the Alien vs predator movie)

"Understood. What weapons am I to take with me?" Sean asked.

"Take what you wish for this foe is unlike anything you have ever faced for he like us had lived for centuries." The elder said.

"Understood." Sean said getting his weapons and to his ship. Looking back at the planet he called home he knew one day he would return.

On Earth 3 weeks later

"Hey guys check this out." A giant turtle said with a red mask on his eyes. Four others came to see what he was watching three of them were also giant turtles with masks on their eyes blue orange and purple while the fourth was a giant rat with a can in robes.

"Thanks Sam the body of another victim was found both slain and skinned. Police believe a gang ritual of some kind." A news woman said. The giant rat looked interested as if he knew exactly who was responsible. The rat was known as Splinter a matter of ninjutsu and the four turtles were his sons that had all mutated from a green canister that broke and got on them turning them into what they are now.

"Whoa dude harsh." The orange masked turtle known as Mikey said.

"Who would do this?" The purple masked turtle known as Donny asked.

"Don't know but whoever it is means business." The blue masked turtle said known as Leo.

"There is more to this then you think my sons." Splinter said before rumbling was heard and strange robots with sharp teethed mouths came in and started attacking them. They managed to hold their own but the room collapsed and the turtles were separated from Splinter.

"Master Splinter!" Leo yelled as he and the red masked turtle known as Raph tried to find him. Donny took out some device and used it to contact Splinter.

"Now which one of the buttons do I press." The heard Splinter on the other end.

"Splinter you already turned it on." Leo said.

"Ah. Leonardo whatever those mechanical menaces are have managed to eat through the support structure of our home. We must leave meet me at the old drainage junction." Splinter said.

As Splinter arrived at his destination he heard the same rumbling from before and those mechanical creatures appeared out of the ground. Before they could attack however they were blasted away by some plasma blasts quickly. A cloaked figure jumped in front of Splinter but he stood his ground.

"I thank you for the assistance young Yautja." Splinter said.

"How did you know what I am?" The figure said as he uncloaked himself. (For his appearance look up the predator concrete jungle main costume you start with but with the Stalker predator mask)

"My master Yoshi once fought alongside one of your kind many years ago. However though you are not a Yautja by blood you are human." Splinter said and the figure unplugged some tubes in his mask and took it off reveling him to be a man with brown hair and green eyes and had an X formation scar on his left eye.

"Correct I am human. I have been trained by the Yautja since the day I was born when my mother asked one to protect me. I have been back on earth for the last three weeks. My name is Sean Ashburn Kruger." Sean said before the ground beneath them gave out and fell down. Once they got up they see a light and walk towards it and Splinter smiles at what he sees.

Later

Splinter waits for his sons and sees them driving a truck into the sewer.

"Master Splinter." Leo said happy to see he was ok.

"I am pleased to see you have come at last now follow me for I have something to show you." Splinter said as he jumped down the hole he fell through minutes ago. The turtles jumped down but ended up crashing into each other much to Sean's amusement who they saw chuckling.

"Uh Master Splinter who's this?" Leo asked.

"This is Sean Ashburn Kruger he helped me from more of those mechanical creatures. He is what many would call a hunter of sorts. A Yautja by training rights. Like Bushido they have their own code of honor and just as strict." Splinter said.

"So what then he's supposed to be a ninja?" Mikey said before Raph hit upside the head.

"In a small way yes but our code is much older then yours is by thousands of years. However I am not a Yautja by birth since they are not human. I was found in the arms of my mother who asked the Yautja who found us to protect me and I have trained by them for the past 20 years." Sean said.

"Whoa so you've been to outer space?" Donny asked in excitement.

"Yeah I have." Sean said.

"Wait a minute are you the one who's been killing people on the surface." Leo asked.

"Yes but to be fair their not exactly innocent. All of them had committed crimes that cannot be forgiven so I took care of them for good." Sean said shocking them.

"Calm yourselves. While to you it may seem wrong but to those who've trained in their ways it is an act of honor." Splinter said.

"Well I guess we can let it go but I'm keeping an eye on him." Leo said.

"Good to see you reserve your trust in those who gain it through actions and not just words." Sean said. "Now then lets get this place fixed up." Sean said.

Meanwhile in a tall building with some symbol on the top

A man wearing robes was looking over the reports of the victims that had been killed for the past 3 weeks.

"Hmm these killings are familiar but it cant possible be one of them." The man said with a frown. "It would seem I may have another enemy to deal with." The man said as he looked to a case of armor.

 **Authors note: Now I'm writing TMNT 2003 series. Ive had this idea for some time now and wanted to go for it. Of course there will be a harem.**

 **April**

 **Sydney**

 **Renet**

 **Karia**

 **Angel**

 **Joi Reynard**

 **Yes my OC character is trained by predators to me it seemed like a good addition to it.**


	2. Rescue

Chapter 2 rescue

Sean was helping Leo and Raph with getting their stuff that was left from the old lair.

"When I find out who built those little..." Raph said punching a wall.

"Take it easy your just wasting energy now lets go." Sean said.

"He's right let it go." Leo said.

"Now what did Donny say about not using?" Sean asked as he pressed a button and the transportation they were using went supper fast. "Whoops!" Sean yelled as he drives them back to the new lair. Soon they arrived and sat down. "Whoa and I thought Serpent runners were fast!" Sean said (Xenomorph runners from the game alien vs predator extinction)

"Serpent what?" Leo asked.

"Never mind you wouldn't like them anyway." Sean said.

"So what do we call this place now the turtle cave?" Mikey asked.

"How bout you guys just call it home." Sean said getting in a hammock he made.

"An excellent idea Sean." Splinter said.

"Catchy." Mikey said.

"You never did tell us why your here I mean don't you have something else to do on another planet?" Raph asked.

"No my final trial is on earth but who the identity of my prey is I'm not sure the elder said it was another alien of some kind." Sean said.

"Wait so your here to hunt someone but you don't even know who it is?" Leo asked.

"Hey theres a lot of different life on earth that aren't human you just don't know it." Sean said.

"Well I hope these aliens don't ruin TV for me." Mikey said and Raph hit him upside the head. Mikey turned on the TV and a News channel appeared showing them a man named Baxter Stockman.

"A wise man once said build a better mouse trap and the world will lead a path to your door. Well I say let the path speaking begin for I Baxter Stockman have designed a solution to the cities rat problem. Ladies and gentlemen I give you..." Stockman said pulling the cover off of something and the guys in the lair gasped. "The mouser." Stockman said.

"You have got to be kidding me how can he pass these little monsters off as a good thing." Leo said. Raph growled and stabbed one of the TVs with a Sai.

"I say we go up and kick some serious shell." Raph said but Sean blocked him and bonked him on the head making Splinter chuckle.

"For what building the damn things you cant just go off on someone just for a little mistake. Besides from what I can see they were probably testing them and your old home was a unintended accident." Sean said.

"Sean is correct besides your last journey to the surface ended in disaster." Splinter said.

"Argh fine." Raph said kicking a punching bag.

"Now my lovely assistant Miss April O'neil will let out several rats to demonstrate the mouser. Miss April." Stockman said. April was a very beautiful woman with red hair and green eyes. She let out the rats and the mouser tore them to pieces.

"Yikes reminds me of my first hunt." Sean said. His attention was more on the woman. He couldn't deny that she was beautiful. Even if he lived off earth for 20 years he had seen other human females trained like him by the Yautja but this one took his interest greatly.

"Now then lets us begin your training." Splinter said wanting to ignore what he saw.

"Im heading up topside for a hunt." Sean said putting his mask on and cloaking himself.

"How does he do that?" Donny asked.

Surface

Sean had found his prey a man attempting to rape and murder an 15 year old girl but Sean grabbed the man and pulled him up to the roof while the girl ran away as fast as she could.

"What the hell are you! Wait no AHHHHHH!" The man yelled as Sean skinned him alive and tied up his legs and hung him upside down having his blood pour down on the ground.

"Man theres no challenge for me here." Sean said in disappointment. So far none of his victims had not even tried to fight him. He was looking for a great challenge like with the Xenomorph queens he's killed in the past.

"Might as well head back down." Sean said as he jumped down a sewer drain. As he was walking he heard a woman scream and ran in the direction it came from. To his surprise both the mousers and the woman he saw in TV a few hours ago was seen. The mousers were about to cut her to pieces till Sean fired his plasma caster at it and took out a two bladed staff known as a Glaive and attacked the other two.

"You ok?" Sean asked April who looked at him and grabbed his hand as he helped her up. She looked at him and raised an eyebrow seeing his mask.

"Yeah um thanks who are you and whats with the mask?" April asked.

"Name is Sean Ashburn Kruger." Sean said taking off his mask and she slightly blush at his appearance. "Now you mind explaining what the hell that was about?" Sean asked just as the turtles arrived.

"Hey Sean did you see...?" Donny tried to say but saw April. "Uh oh." Donny said.

"Whats with the costume?" April asked.

"Uh thats not a costume. Can you keep a secret?" Sean asked.

"Well since he saved me I guess but I don't want any funny business." April said.

"Alright then come with us." Sean said leading her to the lair.

Later

To say April was shocked by what she saw and was told was an understatement.

"So let me get this straight you guys have been living in the sewers for 15 years and mutated from some canister and have been training to be ninja?" April asked.

"Yup." Mikey said as if it was the easiest thing to understand which made Raph hit him upside the head.

"Look we know it sounds untrue but it is." Leo said.

"Well considering whats happened today I can almost believe anything." April said. "Now what about you?" April said pointing to Sean.

"Well I'm not like them exactly but I have been trained as a hunter but not like the rest of the world. You see I was trained by a race of hunters called the Yautja a race of very advanced beings who hunt for honor." Sean said.

"Really and so you've been into space?" April asked in interest.

"Yeah but its not all that exciting once you've been out there so many times. I've been back on earth for the past 3 weeks to pass my last trial." Sean said.

"Wait three weeks? Are you the one thats been responsible for those murders?" April asked.

"Yes but let me be clear those guys were not innocent in anyway at all my last victim I killed before I saved you tried to harm an innocent girl now is that a crime?" Sean asked.

"What exactly did he try to do?" April asked.

"You don't want to know. Now for my question why were those things trying to kill you?" Sean asked.

"I found out that Stockman was using the mousers to steal so he tried to kill me but you stopped that from happening." April said.

"Well his mousers destroyed our old home so I say its payback time." Raph said slamming his fists.

"Well we cant let him get away with this so care to help?" Sean asked getting her to grin and nod.

Later

April was leading them through the sewers where she came in from and stopped to disable a security alarm.

"Man this guy is paranoid to set up alarms down here." Sean said as he helped tinker with the alarm and got them inside.

"Theres a security terminal in that lab get me in and I can make security blanks in the security feed to get you to Stockman's lab." April said.

Sean jumped down and used his wrest blades to get them inside. Once they did the doors closed and laser guns were pointed at them.

"Who dares to try and steal my secrets?" Stockman said but blinked seeing their appearance. "What in the world are you?" Stockman asked but was more focused on Sean's amor and tech. 'Hmm perhaps I can advance my work with his equipment.' Stockman thought as he tried to blast them.

Sean jumped out of the way and fire his plasma caster at them and then took out his smart disc and threw it at the others and it sliced them apart and it flew back to him.

Stockman stumbled back as they jumped up to him.

"What are you?" Stockman asked.

"There with me." April said appearing behind him.

"April your alive." Stockman said in shock.

"And kicking." April said as she stood next to Sean.

"Its over Stockman." Sean said having his masked eyes glow blue.

"What in the world are you?" Stockman asked not seeing any weapons like his.

"A Yautja or better known as a predator and you are my prey." Sean said extended his bladed wrests. Stockman pressed a button and the Mousers started coming back.

"You'll never leave here alive." Stockman said as he made a quick escape and left while they tried to stop the mousers.

"Damnit! April do something." Sean said as he took out his weapons.

"I'm trying here." April said doing what she could. Just as the mousers were about to attack they stopped.

"Alright way to go April." Mikey said.

"How come these things are beeping?" Sean asked picking one up.

"I couldn't turn them off the only way I could stop them was by initiating an overload sequence." April said alarming them.

"In other words we got to get out of here!" Mikey yelled as the four turtles jumped down while Sean picked April up bridal style and followed them just as the building exploded. April blushed from being so close to Sean feeling his extremely muscled chest.

Later

"Finally I got a nice decent challenge for a change here." Sean said resting in the hammock he made.

"Challenge?" April asked with an amused grin.

"In the Yautja they seek challenges in battle on their hunts." Splinter said.

"So what then those murders weren't enough?" April asked.

"Those weren't really murders since they were criminals and no they weren't otherwise you'd be seeing trophies here." Sean said.

"What kind of trophies?" Raph asked.

"Skulls." Sean said making most of them cringe.

"Ok ew." April said.

"Sorry you'll get used to our methods in time if your willing to let me tell you my hunts." Sean said making her blink but smiled.

"Just so long as there not to brutal." April said making everyone laugh.

Meanwhile

Stockman was talking with his boss known as Oroku Saki.

"Tell me about the other human warrior you encountered with these...Turtles." Saki said in interest.

"He said he was a Yautja whatever that is." Stockman said.

"Yautja are hunters from another world that hunt in extreme ways you've already seen on the news on these murders of the past 3 weeks." Saki said.

"You mean this kid was responsible for this?" Stockman asked in disbelief since he's looked over the murders and the acts disgusted him. Just as he was about to say more a large brute named Hun dragged him away for his punishment.

"Whatever the reason this hunter is here for perhaps I could convince him to hunt down my old enemies if he is here on his own accord." Saki said already making plans.

 **Authors note: Another chapter up and done tonight. Also I'm thinking about making some women trained by the predators and added to the harem but if anyone is willing to find those from comics to add let me know. See ya.**


	3. New arrival

Chapter 3 new arrival

Sean and April watched as Splinter trained the turtles.

"So how long till you have to leave?" April asked.

"Don't know I'm here till I can find my target then after that I'm free to do whatever I please." Sean said before the thing on his right wrest started beeping. "What the?" Sean said in confusion before something fired at him which was from a spear gun of the Yautja. "Hey!" Sean yelled while the others got on guard but were quickly knocked down by an invisible enemy minus Splinter who didn't even attempt to fight and looked rather amused.

"What is this?" April asked in fear.

"Sarah knock it off!" Sean yelled getting an amused giggle from someone as the enemy uncloaks herself revealing to be a human woman geared up Yautja armor that was slightly different from Sean's. (Picture the armor of the dark blade clan from Predator concrete jungle)

"Whoa another one?" Donny asked.

"I see your time back on earth hasn't affected your skills here." Sarah said removing her mask showing she had white skin blonde hair in dread locks like the Yautja blue eyes and had a scar on her left cheek.

"The hell are you doing here?" Sean asked.

"The elder sent me to assist you since your taking to long." Sarah said.

"Its not that simple I have no idea who this guy is so its taking more time." Sean said in annoyance.

"Who is this?" April asked since this woman scared her half to death.

"This is Sarah Stone. Like me she's also been trained by the Yautja for as long as I have." Sean said.

"So how did you find us I had security outside the lair?" Donny said.

"That was your work? You really need to do better I got past all that junk without even trying." Sarah said not impressed.

"Aw." Donny said.

"So the elder sent you to help me? Why couldn't he send Dawn?" Sean said in annoyance making her eyebrow twitch in annoyance.

"Are you saying I'm not as good as her?" Sarah asked annoyed.

"That is not what I meant and you know it you and I have different methods and yours always complicate mine. Take for example our last hunt you ruined my trap when you basically just charged right into the serpent nest." Sean said getting in her face making her growl.(When they growl or roar just imagine the predators growls and roars)

"I sense lovers issues." Mikey said making the turtles burst out laughing while Sean and Sarah blushed and glared at them.

"Care to repeat that?" Sarah asked having her plasma caster aim at him making him gulp in fear.

"Whoa take it easy both of you." April said.

"Look remember this is my hunt so you do as I say got it?" Sean said making her sigh.

"Alright fine just so long as I get my share of the hunt." Sarah said deactivating her weapons.

"Well glad thats over." Leo said.

"Now who are these four?" Sarah asked in curiosity.

"Friends I've made about a week ago and very skilled ones as Ninja at that." Sean said.

"Really they didn't seem like much a few minutes ago." Sarah said annoying Raph.

"What did you just say?" Raph asked in anger.

"What you hard of hearing turtle boy?" Sarah asked getting Sean to snicker in amusement.

"Um Raph I wouldn't..." Sean tried to say but Raph tried to jump on her but she dodged without even trying.

"Wow I'm so impressed maybe your brothers can do better." Sarah said board.

"Why you!" Raph said trying to punch her but she dodged him every time.

"You are a little to slow." Sarah said kicking him away into the edge making her snort. "Actually your very to slow for my tastes little boy." Sarah said unimpressed. Raph was losing his temper and tried to hit her again but she kicked him away. "How annoying I would have thought being trained by a master of the ninja you would live up to expectations but you fail." Sarah said.

"YOU! YOU! **YOU!** " Raph yelled losing it and jumped on her when her guard was down surprising her and he was about to hit her with a pipe very hard but Sean grabbed his arm.

"Raph have you lost it!" Sean yelled getting him to get off her as he helped her up. "What were you thinking!" Sean said glaring.

"I..I just. I need some air." Raph said walking out.

"I guess I kinda went to far again didn't I?" Sarah asked feeling a little bad about pushing him to far.

"You think?" Sean asked raising an eyebrow.

"So tell me what exactly have you done since coming here?" Sarah asked.

"Nothing much this planets greatest hunts are hard to find. So far I've only managed to skin a few punks for unforgivable crimes." Sean said as they walked out of the lair.

"They seem pretty close." Leo said.

"Yeah a little to close." April said slightly jealous.

Later

Sean and Sarah were training together like they did back in training. Sean punched her in the stomach making her fall forward and he jumped and spin kicked her into a wall.

"Oomph!" She groaned out.

"Excellent form." Splinter said observing them.

"You got a lucky hit thats all." Sarah before the wall behind her cracked. "Huh?" She said in confusion and jumped away as it crumbed apart revealing some door.

"What the hell is that?" Sean asked walking to it and it opened revealing it to be empty but what caught his and Sarah's attention were the crystals.

"Hey we've seen this around the lair before." Sean said in interest.

"Wheres the power source?" Donny asked as the door closed and it started moving.

"Are we going up?" Sarah asked.

"I think so." Sean said as they stopped and the door opened again reviling them to be in some parking garage of some kind.

"This place has been abandoned for many years." Splinter said.

"Great space but it needs something. I know an awesome battle shell right here no here no here." Mikey said.

"I think he's trying to tell you something kid." Sarah said in amusement making Sean and Leo chuckle while Donny just sighed.

Later

Raph told them about his encounter with some guy who apparently nearly killed some purple dragons. So they decided to help and in no time at all they created the battle shell.

"There he is!" Raph said. "Keep up with him." Raph said to Donny.

"No need I've got something for you in the back." Donny said pointing to a motorcycle.

"You are the turtle Donny." Raph said making most of them chuckle in amusement. Raph jumped out and chased down the guy known as Casey.

"Pull over!" Raph yelled as Casey but he didn't listen. "I said pull over!" Raph yelled grabbing his breaks and Casey flew off his motorcycle.

"Ow I cant believe I got my ass kicked by a mutant frog." Casey groaned out.

"Turtle." Raph said as Sean and Sarah appeared which surprised Casey.

"Whoa who are these guys?" Casey asked.

"Friends of ours." Raph said before some purple dragons came out looking angry.

"Are these guys ok to kill?" Sarah asked Sean who smirked behind his mask.

"Oh yeah." Sean said taking his spear staff out. "Let the hunt begin." Sean said as he and Sarah tore these guys to pieces.

"Uh this is a little overkill." Casey said.

"They hunt like this all the time you'll get used to it." Raph said as the last purple dragon had his waist cut off having him bleed on the ground.

"Well that was fun." Sarah said removing her mask along with him.

"Whoa babe." Casey said.

"Don't even think about it bub your not my type." Sarah said.

"Aw." Casey said.

"I don't know you two would make a cute couple Sarah." Sean said teasing her making her blush and growled aiming her plasma caster at him.

"Shut up!" Sarah yelled firing at him while he simply jumped and dodged with ease.

"Sarah and Casey sitting in a tree" Sean sang making her more annoyed firing at him missing every shot till she ran out of power.

"You fucker!" Sarah yelled stomping away.

"Oh come on Sarah I was joking." Sean walking after her.

"Are they dating?" Casey asked.

"We have no idea." Leo said.

"Thats none of your business turtle boy!" Sarah yelled.

"I guess that answers that." Donny said.

Later

Sarah was at Aprils place since she had an actual shower she could use.

"So tell me are and Sean you know?" April asked.

"Yes but I'm not only one in a relationship with him." Sarah said unbraiding her hair shaking her head to loosen it up some more.

"What does that mean?" April asked.

"Well in our culture if your one of the best hunters you can have more then one lover or partner and he's the one of the best so far its me and Dawn who actually is an expert in stealth kills." Sarah said as she sat down on the other chair.

"You don't mind that you have to share?" April asked in surprise.

"No its live or die in our life so anything could happen why you interested in trying?" Sarah asked with a grin.

"Uh maybe?" April said in a small voice making Sarah giggle.

"Well you won't get the chance unless you try." Sarah said as she sat down to sleep.

 **Authors note: Yes now theres another human trained as a predator in the story though technically she's not real at all in movies or comics. Dawn will make her appearance soon as well in darkness on the edge of town episode. See ya.**


	4. Ancient sword

Chapter 4 ancient sword

Sean and Sarah spared against each other with the others watching including April and Casey.

"Whoa these guys are good." Casey said as Sean grabbed Sarah's legs and slammed her on the ground making her grunt in slight pain and quickly spin kicked him but he blocked with his left hand and head butted her quickly making her lose her balance and he jumped and drop kicked her making her fall on her ass and he aimed his wrest blade at her face. Splinter clapped his hands once ending the match.

Sean stood up and extended his hand getting her to grab it and he pulled her up.

"Well done you two your performance was excellent." Splinter said.

"Yeah nice moves who taught you guys?" Casey asked.

"Scarface and Wolf taught us. Those two are on par with the elder." Sean said before the news caught everyones attention.

"In local news more victims have been found being skinned and hanged by the necks by an unknown assailant." A news woman said.

"Your work I'm guessing?" Casey asked them.

"No we haven't been hunting in 3 days but this is the work of a Yautja thats for sure." Sarah said before the power went out.

"Ok what the fuck don?" Sean said in annoyance.

"Language." Splinter said in an amused tone making Sean sigh while Sarah and April giggled and the guys laughed at him.

"Keep laughing and I'm going to fire plasma at you." Sean said pointing his plasma caster at the turtles.

Splinter lite a candle and the room had light again.

"Ok lets get topside and see whats going on. Me and Sean will go you four stay here and see if you can get the back up running." Sarah said as she and Sean put their masks and cloaked themselves.

Topside

Sean and Sarah noticed the whole area was dark.

"Ok this is a little is the whole area dark?" Sarah asked.

"Um maybe thats why." Sean said pointing to the ninja breaking into a museum.

"Hey aren't those the ninja the guys told us about?" Sarah asked.

"Yup thats them alright." Sean said as they followed them.

The ninja were trying to steal some ancient sword of some kind and rather then stop them they let them go to observe.

"Hmm whats so special about that sword?" Sarah asked as she and Sean uncloaked themselves once they were gone.

"That sword was giving off some kind of strange energy. We better talk to the others about this." Sean said as they left not knowing that one of the ninjas was listening in on they're conversation and decided to report this.

With Saki

Saki was going up against his own ninja with ease till Hun approached with the sword.

"Ah the sword of Tengu its still as potent as I remember after all these years bring it to tech division begin phase two." Saki said.

"Yes master but theres something you should know. The hunters apparently know about the break in but did not intervene." Hun said.

"Hunters? I thought there was only one?" Saki said with a frown.

"Apparently now theres two one man and a woman." Hun said.

"Yautja have never sent two human hunters in one location at once this must be a special trial of some kind." Saki said with a frown. "Nevertheless perhaps they could be persuaded to join us given the right reason." Saki said.

Down in the sewers

"Wait you guys actually saw those ninjas but why did you let them go?" Raph asked.

"We had no reason to kill them besides what interests me is that sword they took theres something odd about it." Sean said.

"He's right that sword was giving off strange energy that is not from earth." Sarah said.

"Hmm this is most troubling. Whatever the reason they took the sword it cannot be good." Splinter said.

"Look for now lets just let this go for now besides I'm tired." Sean said getting in his hammock and dozed off.

Later

Sean woke up again as the turtles slept and decided to head out along with Sarah.

They head to the docks and to their surprise a giant sonic weapon was doing something in the south sea port.

"Hey check it out." Sean said using his enhanced vision to see that the sword these guys took from before was powering the weapon.

"I guess that explains why they stole it in the first place." Sarah said.

What none of them knew was that another cloaked individual was observing as well but would not appear till needed.

"Lets get this done follow my lead." Sean said as they approached silently towards the weapon.

Just as they were about to attack a helicopter appeared and pulled some kind of object out of the area the weapon was firing at.

"Now." Sean said firing their spear guns at the weapon operators who jumped as they were nearly killed.

"What in the world are you?" One of the operators asked in fear since they couldn't see them. The weapon tilted a little and a wave of water hit them shorting out their cloaking.

"Oh great." Sean said in annoyance and the operators aimed the weapon at them.

"Oh shit!" Sarah said in anger. However a plasma blast hit the weapon making it malfunction and nearly exploded. Putting the surprise attack aside Sean grabbed the sword and yanked it out and both he and Sarah ran away just as the weapon exploded.

"Who fired at them?" Sarah asked.

"You guys really need to work on your silence you know that?" A female voice said making them look up and saw a woman in Yautja armor.(Picture the Alien hunter armor from the predator concrete jungle game)

"Wait...Dawn?" Sean asked in surprise. The woman took off her mask and showed she had white skin with blue hair in a pony tail that reached her hips and blue eyes.

"Let me guess the Elder sent you to help as well are there anymore of us coming that I should know about?" Sean asked.

"Nope just me." Dawn said jumping down to them.

"Ok lets get out of here." Sean said as they ran away to the sewers.

Few minutes later

Splinter inspected the sword with the glove Sarah picked up and was very interested.

"The design is without a doubt 11th century Japanese but the metal is unlike anything I have ever seen." Splinter said.

"What concerns me is what they pulled out at the docks we never got a chance to see what it was but whatever it is it cant be good." Sean said as he got into regular cloths dressed in black jeans black shoes and a black t shirt and black leather jacket.

"Where are you going?" Donny asked.

"I've got a date with April." Sean said heading up.

Sarah and Dawn grinned at each other before they decided to get some rest.

Topside

April couldn't help but laugh as Sean told her about some of his more amusing hunts.

"You got covered in what?" April said laughing.

"Yeah yeah laugh it up. So tell me hows life been working at an antique shop?" Sean asked since she couldn't go back to her last job.

"Its ok a little boring but I'm managing. So tell me about Dawn. Sarah said she was an expert in silent killings." April asked.

"Oh she's alright though I'm honestly surprised she's here since the Elder never said anything about having backup on this hunt." Sean said.

"Why?" April asked.

"Well our hunts are usually done alone. For three hunters to work together in one area it means this hunt is more dangerous then I thought." Sean said.

"You know Sarah told me about your little haram." April said with a grin.

"Oh god she's at it again you know why she told you that?" Sean said with an amused grin.

"I figured she wanted to set me up with you and in all honesty I don't really have a problem with sharing." April said making him chuckle.

"And I find you very attractive but thats not why she told you about it." Sean said making her blush and blink.

"Huh then why?" April asked.

"April she swings both ways if you know what I mean." Sean said and burst out laughing seeing her red face.

"Uhhh wha?" April tried to say.

"What did you expect? I mean your in a harem with one man and two girls you think none of you will explore your curiosity." Sean said making April blush more.

"I guess that explains why she kept starring at me after I came out of the shower." April said blushing like mad.

"Well I don't blame her after all who wouldn't want to be with a beautiful woman like you now?" Sean said making her blush and smile as she pulled him into a kiss which he returned.

Meanwhile with Saki

"For a long time longer then you can imagine my enemies have managed to elude me. Here at last is proof of their presence in this city and all it cost me is the sword of Tengu!" Saki yelled in anger knocking the glass case that would hold the sword away breaking it.

"Master there were certain unforeseen circumstances these three beings they appeared from nowhere and cloaked themselves." One of the operators said in fear.

"Three hunter? Go." Saki said having them leave but Hun grabbed them for punishment.

"Now there are three of them all human no doubt. It is very rare to have three of the Yautja in one place at once. What could they be after?" Saki questioned.

 **Authors note: Yes now we have a third female human predator in the story. Also someone asked if I was going to have regular female predators in the harem. The answer is no. Now then if also someone asked if I was DragonfromHeaven author thats also no I am using his work since it inspired me to make my own total drama island story with his permission of course** **though since he's a very good friend and generous. Now to let people in on the underground episodes unfortunately they will have to stay done there like in the series does but Sydney doesn't lose hope for her new love to return. See ya.**


	5. Invisible Ninja

Chapter 5 Invisible Ninja

Saki was going over the info on the three human Yautja.

"Master if I may ask how do you know about these hunters?" Hun asked.

"Long ago I've faced one in battle and nearly paid the ultimate price for near defeat had a natural disaster not occurred." Saki said remembering how he almost lost his own life against the Elder who's power was greater then his own.

"Is this a field report or a fantasy novel?" Stockman said entering showing an eyepatch over his left eye. Saki smacked the papers out of his hand.

"Fool was it fantasy that destroyer your mousers or Fantasy that took back the Sword of Tangu from your foot solders." Saki said in anger. "Human Yautja are very rare to encounter even more if theres three of them in one area. I want to know what they are doing here now." Saki said glaring at them.

"What about the others these turtles?" Hun asked.

"They are not as important or as much a threat as they are." Saki said.

"Maybe all of them are working for your old enemies." Hun said.

"Ha more likely a top secrete government experiment." Stockman said before Saki held him in the air.

"I am not interested in theories. I want answers both of you will work and bring one of them in to me alive." Saki said.

Meanwhile down in the sewers

Sean and April observed the turtles practicing balance on some bamboo sticks while they were hanging upside down with their legs on the top floor.

"Whoa how do you do this for so long?" April asked trying to not get dizzy.

"You get used to it after awhile and the view is defiantly worth it." Sean said looking at her making her giggle. Just then Sarah and Dawn came down with Casey.

"Hey guys you might want to see something we found." Casey said showing them some pictures of graffiti on the streets with turtles being stabbed by a sword or the three human hunters being hanged.

"Ok thats uncalled for." April asked sitting back up.

"Purple dragons doing this? Why?" Sean asked.

"Don't know looks like their trying to send you a message." Casey said.

"Message received lets go." Dawn said but Sean bonked her on the head with a pipe. "Ow what?" Dawn said rubbing her head.

"Why waste time going after some thugs that aren't even a challenge?" Sean said.

"Sean is correct you'd also be walking into a trap and no matter how well trained all of you may be none of you will ever be perfect no one ever is." Splinter said.

"Well fine for now." Dawn said jumping up to her room.

"However though this could make people suspicious of us so we might just want to head topside and investigate to scare them off before they do something stupid." Sean said putting his mask on along with Sarah and cloaked themselves and left.

Topside

Sean and Sarah jumped from roof to roof till they found a gang of three purple dragons spray painting a wall of a dragon about to eat four turtles.

"Fun time." Sarah said as they jumped down.

"Care to explain why your doing this?" Sean asked but they tried to attack them. One of the purple dragons called in something but was quickly knocked out.

"Well that was fun." Sarah said before two ninja in some new gear showed up.

"Huh what do you know new prey." Sean said as they tried to jump them but to their shock they vanished.

"Shit they cloaked themselves." Sarah said as they kept getting hit from all sides till they were knocked out.

"Targets acquired." One of the ninja said picking them up.

Later

Sean and Sarah woke up and found themselves strapped onto a table both still had their masks on and gear but were missing their weapons.

"What the..." Sean said as Hun appeared holding his plasma caster.

"This stuff is very nice mind telling me who made them for you?" Hun asked.

"Your mom." Sean said and Hun stabbed his Glaive next to him.

"I'm sorry I didn't quit hear that." Hun said in anger. "Now talk why are you here and wheres the third hunter?" Hun asked.

"Oh thats easy we came here to fuck all the hot girls." Sarah said making Sean burst out laughing while Hun growled.

Meanwhile

Dawn was going up against the turtles and was doing very well against them.

"Hey wheres Sean and Sarah?" Leo asked.

"Yeah they've been gone for hours." Raph said.

"It is unlike them to be gone this long hang on a sec." Dawn said doing pressing something on her wrest and it beeped. "Thats strange I cant find them in the city." Dawn said.

"Lets go look for them." Leo said.

Back with Sean and Sarah

"We've been over this again and again I'm only going to ask one last time. How long have you been on this planet who do you work for and what is the level of your technology?" Hun said grabbing a saw blade.

"Um we've been here for over a month and we work for the lady who runs the strip club downtown." Sean said playing dumb making Hun growl in anger not seeing Sarah get out of her restraints and kicked him away and freed Sean and grabbed their weapons and kicked the door down and saw they were on a boat on the water.

"To bad we have to leave like this I'd prefer a quick naked swim." Sarah said making Sean chuckle and both jumped into the water.

"You fool I was this close to getting a DNA sample and you let them escape." Stockman said.

"Precisely I let them escape. As we speak a squad of Foot tech ninjas are following them leading us to the others. Better hope they don't fuck up Stockman." Hun said making Stockman nervous.

Sean and Sarah ran through the sewers and knew they were being followed.

"Ok thats it." Sarah said firing her plasma caster at them and kicked another away.

"How can they see us?" One of the tech ninjas said in confusion.

"Try hiding your body heat dumbass." Sean said throwing them all over into a swirling water hole.

"Well that was fun." Sarah said not seeing one behind her but Sean did.

"Look out!" Sean said pushing her out of the way as he took a sword to the stomach but it didn't slow him down and kicked the ninja in with the others.

"Shit!" Sarah cursed as she tried to close the wound.

"Hey guys what happened?" Leo asked as they saw Sean wounded.

"Talk later." Dawn said as she quickly got her medical kit out and started closing up the wound making Sean roar in more pain.(Remember picture the predators roar when they do that) The turtles backed away in slight fear.

"Come on we better get him to the lair." Donny said.

"No its best to leave him with April since she has more skill in this then us." Sarah said helping him up.

Later

April sat him down on the couch so Sean could heal properly since if they took him to a hospital they would question on the wounds.

"Honestly how does an elite hunter get wounded so easily?" April said teasing him.

"Very funny it was either me or Sarah and she's a pain in the ass when she's wounded believe me." Sean said remembering how difficult it was for him and Dawn to heal her up properly.

"Aw so you played the hero then." April said.

"Just let me get some rest." Sean said closing his eyes.

April couldn't help but blush since he was only in some black shorts with his stomach wrapped up for the wound. She looked down his waist and couldn't help but blush more seeing a bulge in his shorts. Sarah and Dawn had told them about their rather unique sexual experiences and wanted her turn.

"Hmm he looks fast asleep maybe I can get a sneak peek of what he's hiding." April said quietly.

April slowly walked over to him and without touching his skin removed his shorts and widen her eyes seeing his large monster.

'Oh my god its huge.' April thought in her head as she got very wet. Seeing he was still asleep she guessed the pain killer drugs probably had him out and wouldn't notice anything so she took off her shirt and bra and got on her knees and opened her mouth and moaned having him inside her mouth moving her tongue all over. What she didn't know was that Sean was wide awake and just let her enjoy herself.

April got over her annoying gag reflex and deep throated him moaning in joy as his cock went down her throat. She had her left hand travel down to her pussy and fingered herself moaning more.

Sean groaned out making her eyes widen but saw he still had his eyes closed and continued with her task and moaned more as she was enjoying having his monster inside her mouth and had drool coming out from her lips covering him. April wanted him to be awake so he could take her in any way he pleases imagining herself on her bed under him moaning out his name as he made her his own.

Sean deciding to stop the charade and grabbed her head making her eyes widen in shock but moaned more as he moved her head faster on his cock and felt him twitch inside and felt him explode in her mouth and her eyes rolled into the back of her head from his sweet taste. She pulled back and swallowed and smiled at him.

"How long were you awake?" April asked making him smirk.

"The whole time. I'm impressed you acted so boldly. Cant wait to see you try that on Sarah." Sean said making her giggle and blush as she stood up and removed her jeans and her thong that was soaking wet and stood before him butt naked.

"Well then care to play with me now?" April asked and yelped in excitement as he lifted her over his shoulder and burst out in giggles as he threw her on the bed and got on his knees over her wet pussy seeing a small patch of red hair.

"Huh so you are a natural red head then." Sean said making her blush trying to close her legs but he kept that from happening and placed his mouth over her sex making her gasp and whimpered feeling his teeth on her pussy.

"Oh oh god yes more." April whimpered out as she bucker her hips in his mouth wanting him to lick her in every spot. "Ah Ah ah ah ah ah!" She moaned out in pleasure as she felt his tongue inside her pussy licking inside her.

Sean bit down on her softly making April gasp and held her bed sheets tightly and tried her best to keep herself from screaming not wanting anyone to hear her. She widen her eyes when her orgasm approached and bite down on the pillow next to her muffling her cry of lust and panted in bliss.

"Oh my god I feel so good." April whimpered out and he climbed up on top of her and kissed her making her moan as she tasted herself in his mouth and held him close as her hand stroked his cock grinning as it was iron rock hard again. "Mmmm this bad boy wants to play with me some more." April said sexually making him chuckle.

"Oh you haven't seen anything." Sean said rubbing his cock against her sex making her moan.

"Be gentle I've never done this before." April said shyly.

"I will. If it helps you can bite down on something it helped the others." Sean said making her nod and whimpered as he held her up and thrusted into her making her loudly gasp and bit down on his neck making him groan slightly while she had tears of pain pouring down her eyes and blood leaked out of her pussy making her whimper more. Sean rubbed her back soothingly making her calm down as she moved her mouth away and he pulled her into a kiss making her moan more and whimpered some more as he thrusted into her sex.

"Oh yes more." April whimpered out as he thrusted into her wet sex and moaned as he sat her down and thrusted into her watching her large breasts bounce up and down much to her amusement and enjoyment. "Oh yes more it feels so good." April moaned out as his cock kept hitting her womb much to her joy as he kept it up.

Sean leaned down and kissed her neck making her moan and held his head close not wanting him to leave her.

"Is there a way you show others the girls are taken with you?" April groaned out wanting to let others know she was his now.

"Well yes I simply have to bite down on your neck and paint a symbol why?" Sean asked having a feeling where this was going.

"Mark me then." April said turning her head to the right giving him enough room to mark her. Sean smirked and kissed her lovingly making her moan and held a pillow to her mouth waiting for him to mark her. Sean bit down on her neck making her scream in agonizing pain as blood tracked down her neck and tears of pain poured down her eyes and thrashed around having her legs kick wildly but it was well worth it as he licked her blood away and pulled something out from his gear next to the bed and drew a mark on her neck with her blood and it stayed their.

"Now finish me I'm so close." April said almost out of energy. Sean smiled and kissed her again making her moan as she tasted her own blood on his lips. She gasped as he thrusted into her wildly and gasped in shock as her orgasm approached and kissed him screaming into his mouth as she came again on his cock and he came into her womb making her moan in bliss as she felt her womb being filled to the brim.

"Mmm now I know how Sarah and Dawn felt." April said making him smirk and kiss her again making her hold him close as she kissed back having their tongues battle each other.

"Well just wait till you get a crack at Sarah her sexual kinks are a little more daring." Sean said making her giggle.

"Hey if I have to go streaking in the night with her when no one is watching I'll do it if I can have my time with this bad boy." April said stroking his cock making him chuckle and held her close making her sigh in content. "You know I'm honestly glade Stockman tried to kill me now because if he didn't I might not have met you." April said making him smile and kissed her one last time before she fell asleep in his arms.

Meanwhile with Saki

"Another operation marked by the sickening stench of failure. You both know my low tolerance for failure." Saki said to Hun and Stockman.

"Its his fault he let them escape." Stockman said before Saki grabbed him.

"The plan was sound and it was your creations to as you said "Deliver the goods"". Saki said throwing Stockman away and his ninja took him away for another punishment.

"What did you learn from your interrogation from two of the three hunters?" Saki asked Hun.

"I've worked over a lot of tough guys in my day. I'm telling you these hunters and turtles never even heard of your enemies let alone worked for them." Hun said.

"Then why are they here? Perhaps its time I ask them myself." Saki said.

Unknown location

A man walked to three people with a blank expression on his face.

"Masters it is true our enemy has discovered our presence in this city." The man said.

"And what of the 3 human Yautja?" The three men said separately.

"Still an unknown factor we need more information along with the four turtles." The man said.

"Learn what you can. If they Yautja are not sided with our enemy do nothing but if they have allied themselves try to convince them who their true enemy is." The three men said separately again.

 **Authors note: Yes first lemon with April. I was going to wait till when they left new your but then I'm like nah fuck it. Next chapter fallen angel. See ya.**


	6. Angel

Chapter 6 Angel

April had a content look on her face as she watched TV in her living room with nothing but a small robe on hoping maybe she could get another round in today.

"Well look what we have here." Sarah said as she and Dawn jumped in.

"Oh hey girls." April said still having her content smile on her face. Sarah then noticed the mark on the left side of her neck and giggled jumping next to her.

"So how was your first time April and special kinks happen?" Sarah asked till a spear stuck her to the wall. "HEY!" Sarah yelled as Sean walked in taking his bandages off showing he was fully healed.

"Do not answer that question if you do she will try to tempt you into doing the most perverted things in the world." Sean said.

"Oh please my kinks aren't that bad." Sarah said making Dawn look at her with an amused look.

"Really so walking around a jungle butt naked for a month isn't perverted at all?" Dawn asked making Sarah blush while April burst out laughing making Sarah growl and tore off her robe making April yelp in surprise as she was held upside down having her body exposed.

"Keep laughing and I'll hang you upside down on the streets as you are now for an hour." Sarah said but yelped when Dawn slapped her ass making her let April go who jumped up having some slight training from Splinter and Sean. "What was that for?" Sarah asked.

"You are an embarrassment to the Yautja some times I swear." Dawn said making Sarah sulk and pout cutely.

"The only good kinks you have are in bed and not in public." Sean said making Sarah giggle rubbing the back of her head.

"How is it a hunter like you is this perverted?" April asked getting her regular cloths on.

"Oh we blame the first Yautja that taught her in her teenage years." Sean said.

"HEY!" Sarah yelled but yelped again when Dawn spanked her.

"Well it is true. When it comes to the hunt your very well focused if not a bit rash and undisciplined during non important hunts like with the serpent queens but on your free time your the most perverted hunter and the elder knows it." Dawn said making a dark cloud form over Sarah's head but vanished when Sean kissed her making her smile.

"But we wouldn't have you any other way just so long as when we have kids you don't let them be like that especially if you have girls." Sean said making her blush but smiles nonetheless while April and Dawn giggled.

Later

A gang of purple dragons broke into a store and stole everything they could get their hands on. As they were leaving they failed to notice they were being watched till one of them was kicked back.

"Well well well what do we have here?" Sarah said aiming her plasma caster at them.

"Some late night shoppers?" Sean asked.

"Nope some worthless wast of life scum bags." Dawn said.

"Ouch nice one." Raph said as they attacked them. One of them ran away and bumped into Casey.

"Going somewhere?" Casey asked till he got a better look at her. "Angel?" Casey asked as one of the purple dragons attacked him. The now named Angel tried to climb over a fence but Casey grabbed her leg.

"Let go of me you creep!" Angel yelled.

"Angel wait its me Casey." Casey said taking off his hockey mask.

"Casey?" Angel asked. "What are you doing?" Angel asked.

"Stoping you from making the biggest mistake of your life." Casey said not happy about this at all.

"What the purple dragons? They're my family." Angel said.

"But you got real family at home." Casey said.

"Well who asked you. If I want to be a purple dragon its my business." Angel said.

"Until you stop breaking the law then its my business." Casey said as Sean and Sarah appeared.

"Oh boy." Angel said hearing about these guys and they scared the fucking hell out of her.

"Who is this a friend?" Sarah asked.

"I know her from the neighborhood I promised her grandma I'd keep her out of trouble." Casey said.

"Really well looks like she's made up her mind on what she wants." Sarah said aiming her plasma caster at Angel's head making her gulp in fear. Casey knew she wasn't serious since they told him and the others about their strict codes and rules when they hunt and killing innocents was not acceptable in any way.

"Uh wait a second." Angel said before a flash bang went off distorting everyones vision and gave Angel a chance to get away.

"What the hell was that?" Sean asked fixing his vision.

"Flash bang. Police use those to give them a chance to take down criminals." Casey said rubbing his ears and eyes.

"Great where'd she go?" Sarah asked.

"Let me handle this I promised to look after her." Casey said.

"Alright but if you need us we'll be at the old warehouse." Sean said as they jumped off.

Later

Sean Dawn and Sarah were on the second floor of the lair till they heard the battle shell moving.

"What the?" Dawn asked as it drove all over the place.

"Shake a leg shell for brains." Donny said to Mikey as he was shaking and both jumped out of the way.

"Donatello your battle shell is a marvel of engineering. A true testament to your mechanical skills. And I never want to see it in our home again." Splinter said annoyed.

"Oops." Mikey said as Donny hit him upside the head.

"Idiot." Sean said making Sarah and Dawn laugh.

"Great now I got to take this up to the warehouse." Donny said annoyed.

"Hang on we'll help." Sean said as he Sarah and Dawn jumped down.

Just as they got up they heard Angel calling for Raph and Sean for help. Opening the door she was slightly intimidated by the hunters.

"Ok kid this had better be good." Raph said.

She soon explained what happened and went to where Casey was at.

"Man Casey said he had some strange friends but you guys are not what I was expecting." Angel said to the turtles. She already figured Casey knew the hunters since she he talked to them before.

"Well get used to things like this kid. Oh and just so we're clear once this is done you'll be doing one of my punishments so you don't do something this stupid again." Sarah said dressed in all black along with Sean and Dawn all three having hoodies on black shades and face masks on.

"Uh what kind of punishment?" Angel asked a little fearful.

"Nothing painful Angel relax just be ready for it when she actually does it." Sean said making her sigh in both relief in worry.

Soon they entered the area where Casey was and Sean Sarah and Dawn had to keep the purple dragons busy long enough for the turtles and Angel to free Casey.

'Hmm why do those two look familiar?' Hun thought as he observed the three hunters in regular cloths.

"Remember we need to keep them busy long enough ok?" Sean said to Sarah and Dawn.

One of the dragons tried to hit Sarah in the back but she jumped and spin kicked him away to the cage bars making him grunt in pain.

"Is this all you got come on!" Sarah yelled and her voice was enough to jug Hun's memory.

"Its those three hunters!" Hun said getting the purple dragons to roar in anger and fear.

"Nice going you idiot!" Sean yelled.

"Hey all I did was talk." Sarah said as Hun ripped the cage door open and charged at them.

Meanwhile

Casey was trying to on his feet but his head was dizzy.

"Looks like those three could use some help." Raph said about to jump down.

"No lets let them handle this." Leo said as they took down other dragons.

Hun growled as Sarah and Sean jump kicked him back.

"Whats the matter muscle head still pissed off we got away from you?" Sarah said grinning behind her face mask.

"Incase you didn't figure it out you blonde bitch I let you escape that time." Hun said making her eyebrows twitch from the bitch comment.

"Uh oh he just pissed her off big time." Sean said as Sarah roared in rage as she grabbed him by the neck and threw him out of the cage and into the stands making everyone run away in fear.

"Sarah calm down." Sean said making Sarah take a deep breath and let it out slowly and again till she finally calmed down.

"Whoa remind me not to piss her off." Casey said.

Later

Casey went home after he got out and the turtles went back to the lair. Angel however though now had to go through her punishment.

Angel in the middle of the park forest was in front of Sarah Sean and Dawn.

"Ok so whats this punishment?" Angel asked taking it like a woman.

"Oh thats simple. A nice spanking." Sarah said smirking making Angel's eyes widen and her mouth to drop down.

"WHAT!" Angel asked.

"You heard me now get over here." Sarah said sitting down.

"Cant you guys do something?" Angel asked.

"No you made a huge mistake trying to join the dragons so you have to be punished. Trust us though she was going to make you do something worse." Dawn said.

"What could be worse then this?" Angel asked.

"She was going to strip you butt naked and have you run all the way home." Sean said making Angel look at the woman in disbelief.

"Well its either that or this your choice young lady." Sarah said smirking as she took off her mask.

"This sucks." Angel said walking over to her.

"Ah take off your pants and underwear now." Sarah said making Angel groan in embarrassment. She took off her pants and her purple thong. She got on her lap and sighed as she got ready for her humiliating punishment.

"Now then your going to get 10 strikes and you'll say your sorry for each one." Sarah said.

"Fine." Angel said.

Sarah grinned as she rubbed her heart shaped ass making Angel moan a little.

"Hey what are you doing?" Angel asked.

"Just enjoying the nice view of fresh meat." Sarah said making Angel blush and yelped as Sarah slapped her left cheek making it jiggle.

"Sorry!" Angel yelled in pain. Sarah struck her right cheek this time getting Angel to squick. "Sorry!" Angel yelled again.

This went on for a minute till Angel's ass was red. Angel gasped as Sarah rubbed an ointment on her cheeks.

"There does that feel better?" Sarah asked teasingly.

"Your a real freak." Angel said making Sean and Dawn laugh.

"Since you took your punishment like a woman you get a little something." Sarah said grinning.

"And what would HMPH!" Angel moaned out as Sarah pulled her into a lust filled kiss and for some reason Angel didn't resist at all instead she moaned into the kiss. Sarah pulled back and a trail of Saliva was seen.

"Mmm you taste real good. Its a good thing your 17 that means I only have to wait a few months till your 18 to go further." Sarah said kissing her neck making Angel blush and moan.(I don't know her real age so I'm having her 17 for now and 18 in a few chapters)

"Oh wow." Angel said in a daze.

"Lets get you home now." Sarah said getting her dressed up and carried her home bridal style having her hand on her ass.

"Oh wow looks like we got a new recruit for our group and a novices at that." Dawn said making Sean chuckles while he kissed her forehead making her smile as she laid her head on his shoulders as they walked back to April's place.

 **Authors note: Alright another chapter again. Yeah Angel will be 18 in this story since I have no idea how old she is in the series and she's hot. Next chapter Hunters vs the shredder. See ya.**


	7. The Shredder

Chapter 7 the Shredder

Sean waking up finds April Dawn and Sarah naked on his chest as the all laid in April's bed. Sean smirked kissing each of their heads and got up to get dressed.

"Where are you going?" April asked sitting up showing her breasts.

"Just for some morning training. Be back soon." Sean said cloaking himself.

Sean was practicing his forms with his spear staff till an arrow nearly hit him but he grabbed it before that happened.

"What the?" Sean said looking around and noticed a note was on the arrow. "Well not your usual mail or as Mikey would call it air mail." Sean said impersonating Mikey.

Reading the note it said to come to an area with the other two hunters for an important business.

"Huh so someone else actually knows." Sean said jumping off.

April in her regular cloths slightly jumped when Sean jumped through the window.

"Stop doing that!" April said swatting his arm.

"Sorry where are Dawn and Sarah?" Sean asked as said girls came out in their gear. "I need you to follow me now somethings come up." Sean said as they jumped off.

"Huh wonder what thats all about?" April said.

Sean and the girls soon arrived at the destination and went inside.

"Hello?" Sean asked.

"Why are we here exactly?" Sarah asked.

"Someone knows about us. What we are exactly." Sean said before growling seeing that ninja symbol.

"I think we've been had." Dawn said as 13 ninja appeared.

"13 against three its a little unfair for them." Sarah said grinning as they attacked and destroyed them with ease and heard clapping.

"Impressive very impressive my agents said all three of you are good but their description doesn't do you justice. I am Oroku Saki 8th generation master of ninjutsu and you three would be?" Saki asked.

"Sean Ashburn Kruger." Sean said

"Sarah Stone." Sarah said.

"Dawn no last name." Dawn said.

"Your skills are that of the Yautja hunters. I have encountered one before as an ally against an enemy we both shared." Saki said interesting them.

"And what enemy would that be?" Dawn asked.

"An enemy that my master and his before him have fought for so long. All three of you have been caught in a battle that is so much bigger then yourselves. But you all must know there is a force a corrupt and evil force that is out there right now working its insidious tentacles into every aspect of our world. It is an organization devoted to obtaining power through crime political manipulation corruption on a global level." Saki said shocking all three of them.

"Whoa thats not good." Sarah said.

"Unfortunately the only thing standing against this evil force is my army of ninja as my master and his have done for so long. It has been my destiny to fight them as they did. I was hoping you three and those turtles could stand beside us and destroy this evil once and for all."

"Hmm tempting but we need to see how the others would feel fist since we don't speak for all of us." Sean said.

"Understandable and as a gift take this." Saki said as a ninja approached with a sword. "This swords is made from the finest metal in all of Japan consider a gift." Saki said as Sean took it and all three of the hunters bowed in respect before they left.

What none of them knew was that they were being watched by the so called enemy.

"Inform the council." A man with blue hair said to his partner.

"Yes" The council members said in unison.

"All three of the human Yautja hunters have spoken with Saki but we are not sure if they have joined him." The man said.

"That because we're not." Dawn said shocking them that they didn't detect them.

"We're not blind we knew he was lying about everything he said our voice analyzers confirmed he was lying." Sarah said with her arms crossed.

"But we assume he was talking about you wasn't he? Well consider us on your side since we don't take kind to liars." Dawn said.

"Why are you here in the first place?" The council asked separately.

"To hunt a special prey an utrom that is all we will say." Sean said as they vanished.

Later

Sean had giving the sword to Splinter who explained to the turtles that Saki was an evil man known as the Shredder who had taken his master Yoshi's life away.

Sean and the girls went back to April's guessing Splinter needed some thinking time.

April enjoying the piece and quiet sees Sean and the girls come in through the window.

"There you are what were you guys doing?" April asked not seeing any blood on them as usual which didn't annoy her since they cleaned up.

"Just talking to a fat liar trying to get us to join him." Dawn said removing her mask along with the others.

"Somehow I get the feeling we'll be seeing him soon again." Sean said sitting next to April.

"Who are you talking about?" April asked.

"You know those other ninja we've encountered as of late? Well apparently their leader tried to persuade us to join him through lies but we knew he was lying." Sarah said as she sat on a chair.

"Really what did he say?" April asked in curiosity.

"Said some bull shit about him fighting some organization of pure evil but he was lying through his fucking teeth." Sean said getting a drink for him and her.

"Thanks. So what did the guys say?" April asked.

"Well thats the uh bad thing. Splinter said his old master Yoshi was killed by the leader who is known as the Shredder I'm guessing he didn't bring it up to the turtles is so they wouldn't be consumed by revenge a good idea to something we're taught during our first hunt if we lose a friend or hunting partner." Sarah said before they heard sirens going off and looked outside and saw a giant fire across town.

"Oh hell don't tell me those four idiots did what I think they did." Sean said getting his mask on along with Sarah and Dawn as the jumped out.

Later

The three hunters decided to split up and find the turtles faster.

"Bloody idiots all of them." Sarah said till she heard whispering and looked down and saw Raph and Splinter. "There you are you dumbass." Sarah said jumping down to them.

"What are you doing here?" Raph asked.

"Looking for you and your dumb brothers what did you do fight the Shredder?" Sarah asked. Getting no response she got her answer and smacked him in the head. "Idiot your way outclassed." Sarah said.

"She is correct you and your brothers have stirred a hornets nest." Splinter said.

With Sean

Sean jumped down looking for Leo till he found him speaking with one of the guys who was spying on him and the others a while ago.

"Leo was this your idea?" Sean asked glaring at him.

"I uh um yeah." Leo said.

"You were wise not to take his offer now. The only thing he was being truthful about was a war but theres more to it then you know." The mystery man known as a guardian said before he vanished.

"Who was that guy?" Leo asked.

"An ally. Look lets just fine the others." Sean said before the battle shell came to them.

"Hey guys need a ride?" Donny said but gulped from he deadly look Sean was giving him despite his face being covered by his mask.

"You four are the biggest idiots we've ever known what would convince you to take on someone who was beyond more skilled then you four shellback morons!" Sean yelled making the turtles flinch.

"Hey your the one who told us about his offer." Raph said before Sean shoved him against the wall.

"Thats a really pathetic excuse Raph." Sean said hitting the wall.

"Ok so we lay low for a while." Leo said.

"Its not that simple we deal with your screw up now." Dawn said not amused by this.

"They are correct however they shall handle it themselves." Splinter said.

Few minutes later

Sean Sarah and Dawn were on a building waiting for the Shredder. He soon arrived with a small group of his ninja.

"Those who are not with me are against me and I destroy all against me." Shredder said.

"Oh we're sure how many innocent lives have you taken Saki a few hundred a thousand? To the Yautja those crimes alone give you a death warrant by our standards!" Sean said taking out his Glaive. "You may be skilled as a ninja but lets see how you handle one of the Yautja's most elite hunters even as a human!" Sean yelled charging at him.

Shredder roared as he charged as well. Sean swiped at him but Shredder jumped and tried to spin kicked him but Sean dodged with ease and grabbed his leg and throw him into a wall and Sean fired a blame shot at him but Saki dodged quickly.

Sarah and Dawn fought off the ninjas with ease but not killing them since they didn't want the police to track them down for this.

Sean kicked Shredder to the water tower on the building.

"Lets see you got out of this alive." Sean said firing two blasts of plasma at the support beams and shredder tried to run away but wasn't fast enough and got caught in the water explosion when the tower fell and washed him and his ninja down the building at the top of the water tower fell on the shredder.

"Well that actually was fun for a change." Sarah said making Sean and Dawn laugh a little and left to let Splinter and the others know about their success. What they failed to see as the jumped off was the Shredders hand shot out of the rubble and growled in anger.

Later

"I cannot thank you enough for avenging my master Yoshi." Splinter said grateful to them.

"Actually believe it or not the elder told us about him a long time ago told me to come to him when I arrived said he could be trusted above all others here. To him and the other Yautja he was one of the most respected warriors of the human race that they would respect and remember for all time." Sarah said remembering the story the elder told them when they were younger.

"Indeed he was." Splinter said.

"Well we'll see you guys later right now I need some sleep from these idiots mistake." Dawn said.

"How many times do we have to say we screwed up?" Leo said before Splinters him them all on the head with his stick.

"OW!" The turtles yelled in pain making the three hunters laugh as they took the elevator up.

Later

April waited patiently for Sean and the girls to get back and soon they came in through the window clean.

"So what happened?" April asked.

"Oh you know they usual BS." Sean said making her giggle.

Meanwhile

The Guardian from before was with the three people he spoke to before.

"So what is the situation with the Yautja and the turtles?" They asked in unison as usual.

"They are against the shredder masters. And it would appear the Shredders reign of terror will be over soon due to their presence." The guardian said.

"A great possibility the Yautja while vicious killers have a great code of honor. Monitor them closely as you can when possible." They said separately again.

"Yes masters." The guardian said leaving.

 **Authors note: Sorry this took so long been busy with my other** **stories. Anyway next chapter we go to the underground city. See ya. Oh and one more think Angel will be 18 by chapter 10.**


	8. Underground City

Chapter 8 underground city

Sean groaned as he woke up in his hammock. He sees Dawn and Sarah in there own hammocks and then sees Donny working with the crystals they found when they first moved into the place.

"Hey what are you doing up still?" Sean asked walking up to him.

"Trying to figure out these crystals have you ever seen anything like them before?" Donny asked.

"Well now that I think about it I think I have seen these on a hunting ground planet before." Sean said taking the crystals and touched them together and as soon as he did that they started glowing more and made some strange ringing sound.

"Whoa!" Sarah yelled getting up in a defensive position. Dawn did the same while the others woke up.

"Donatello what is it?" Splinter asked as they approached them.

"I'm not sure." Donny said confused.

"What in the hell?" Sarah said in confusion. Just then the alarm went off.

"Oh what now its to early for this shit." Sean said annoyed looking at the camera feed and saw something run by the camera fast.

"Ok that was weird." Dawn said.

"Lets take a look at whats down there." Sean said as they got their gear and headed to the area.

Once they arrived they found strange footprints of some kind and one of the walls was melted.

"What in the hell happened here?" Sarah asked using her masks sensors to look for anything they couldn't see regularly. "Scans show a special acid of some kind on the wall but not from anything we've seen before." Sarah said.

"Well whatever melted it came through the other end." Sean said heading inside the hole. "Uh guys you might want to see this." Sean said having the other come inside the hole and found an old subway.

"Man I'm surprised this place is still standing these supports should have giving out years ago." Donny said.

"Yeah no kidding and something came through here very recently." Dawn said looking at the footprints on the ground.

"Yeah something big and ugly." Sean said scanning the area. "Tracks lead this way." Sean said having them follow them. As they were walking they failed to see two creatures behind them watching them.

"Whoa careful these support beams are much more unstable then the other ones we encountered." Sean said a rumbling sound was heard and the walls began to crack slightly. Mikey began to sniff slightly about to sneeze till Raph covered his mouth.

"Not a sound got it?" Raph said annoyed letting go of his mouth. Mikey sniffed again and sneezed loudly making the tunnel shake again.

"For fucks sakes Mikey your going to kill us." Sean said annoyed till he saw the fearful expression on his face. "What?" Sean asked turning around and backed up seeing a giant monster coming towards them and roared making the tunnel collapse. "Move!" Sean yelled as they ran out of the tunnel. They managed to get out just as it collapsed but couldn't see anything well the turtles couldn't but Sean and the girls could due to their masks.

"Oh this just gets better and better." Raph said annoyed.

"Calm down. Sarah grab those crystals." Sean said and she did just that and they glowed giving them enough light.

"Ok so I guess we found what made that hole in the wall." Dawn said.

"That wasn't it. The foot prints were much smaller then thats things. My guess it wasn't alone." Sarah said.

"She's right besides it wasn't even spitting acid at us." Sean said.

"Then what the hell was that?" Raph asked.

"Not sure but I don't think its exactly from earth since its not in the archives." Dawn said as they traveled down further and found a bridge.

"What the hell?" Sean asked seeing a giant door that was busted from the inside of the lab or whatever it was. They jumped across and looked inside.

"Anyone got a clue what this place is?" Raph asked.

"A lab of sorts looks like genetics lab from the look of all the equipment." Sarah said.

"Yeah but for who and why was it built?" Sean asked before Mikey did something that sounded an alarm. "IDIOT!" Sean yelled as he threw his spear staff at the power source as soon as a force field came on making it stop immediately.

"Sorry." Mikey said. Sean sighed and accessed the computer and the big screen showed the foot ninja symbol.

"Oh that figures." Sean said showing the entry logs on the computer showing them mutating people into monsters. "Fucking bastards." Sean said angered. The last entry log shows the mutated subjects escaping from the lab after killing the ones who turned them into monsters.

"I feel so sorry for those people. Hey wait that means they we're the ones that made that hole and attacked us." Sarah said.

"I don't think they did it by human choice my guess is that their minds have deteriorated making them go violent and savage." Sean said.

"Your almost correct." A deep voice said making them look up and saw three of the mutated subjects entering the room. "The three of us are the only ones who remained sane." The one with long white blue hair said.

"Why did you come up to the lair?" Leo asked.

"Because of those." The leader said pointing to the crystals.

"The crystals? Why?" Dawn asked.

"They are evil we went down bellow to look for one to power this room." The leader said.

"What are your names?" Sean asked.

"I am Quarry this is Stonebiter and Razorfist." Quarry said.

"No not the names they gave you your real names." Sean said making Quarry hold his head trying to remember.

"I cant remember. Our minds have deteriorated greatly since the mutation." Quarry said before the alarm went off. "No!" Quarry yelled running to he counsel trying to activate the force field but it wouldn't work.

"Yeah thats Mikey's fault." Sean said pointing to said turtle.

"HEY!" Mikey said before the other test subjects got closer.

"You guys might want to cover your ears." Sean said as he Sarah and Dawn got in front of the door.

"What for?" Quarry asked but did as he asked. The other test subjects soon stood in front of the door roaring at the three hunters till. Sean Dawn and Sarah let out their most terrifying Yautja roar frightening the test subjects greatly and saw them as a great danger and ran off in fear.

"Thats why." Sean said smirking.

"We need another crystal in order to activate the force fields." Quarry said. "But we cannot go back something down below lurks down many of us never even returned." Quarry said.

"Well we don't have a choice its either that or they come back again since we cant stay down here forever to help you guys." Sean said.

"He's right we need to get more." Dawn said.

Quarry looked uncertain but the situation required them to do it.

"Very well." Quarry said.

Later

Quarry had led them down to where the other crystals were at.

"Hey check it out. This place looks very similar to the lair." Sarah said.

"Yeah it does." Leo said.

"Quarry you and the others were sent down here because the Shredder thought his enemies were underground did you guys every find anything?" Donny asked.

"Well yes a city of sorts but it wasn't what they were looking for though." Quarry said.

"A city underground? Thats not surprising the three of us have seen similar things on other planets before." Dawn said.

"Three times only though and two of them were deserted and the last one was only full of animals of sorts." Sean said.

"Oh yeah right." Dawn said before hearing a cracking sound and looked up and saw the other test subjects coming down from the ceiling. "Oh come on really?" Dawn asked annoyed.

"Donny get the door open." Sean said.

"Working on it." Donny said trying to use the crystal but it wouldn't work. "Wait don't tell me." Donny said turning the crystal upside down and it opened the door. "Hey guys I got the door open." Donny said till something swirled around him and he vanished.

"Whoa what the fuck!" Sean said.

"Heads up!" Dawn yelled as the same thing that got Donny came to them. Sean dodged and it hit one of the test subjects that looked like a spider.

"Ok this is not good." Sean said as Razorfist and another one of the test subjects vanished.

"We're getting picked off like flies here!" Sarah yelled.

"No shit!" Sean yelled. Soon Stonebiter was taken to. "Fuck this into the tunnel now!" Sean yelled as what was left of the group ran into the tunnel and closed the door.

"Ok what the hell was that?" Sarah asked.

"This is exactly what happened the last time we came here." Quarry said.

"Well you could have said that to begin with. Good thing is there not dead whatever that thing was it teleports its target away not kill so theres a chance we can find them alive." Sean said.

"Yeah but the hell took them?" Dawn asked.

"Don't look at me I have no idea. Look lets just keep going not like we have much choice." Sean said as the continued down the tunnel. Once they reached the end they found to the underground city Quarry told them about.

"Whoa." Raph said.

"Holy crap the design here is very similar to the lair." Sean said before they spotted what looked like a tow cable and got on and used the crystal to move to the city.

"So is what you guys found I'm surprised Shredder didn't want to use this place it would have given him a lot of advantages." Leo said before the cart shook a little.

"Oh boy heads up." Sean said as the other test subjects started attacking them again till they suddenly vanished like the others. "Fuck that thing is still following us." Sean said before the cart fell apart and they fell to the ground and Quarry was buried in the rubble. "Quarry!" Sean yelled trying to dig him out but Quarry melts the rubble with his acid. The turtles looked confused.

"We are designed for such situations." Quarry said.

"Not surprising we've seen a species of sorts that actually have acid for blood." Dawn said.

They soon looked around the city and tried to see if they could find the others. Leo wondered around till a bright flash came and he was gone.

"Leo!" Raph yelled as they tried to look for him. Seeing he was gone they noticed Quarry was missing.

"Oh come on." Sean said pulling him out of the shadows. "Look just stay with us and stop trying to hide its not going to do you any good." Sean said.

"Hey look!" Raph said pointing to someone who walked away and he and Mikey went after him and then the same flash appeared.

"Ok what the hell is doing this crap?" Sarah asked till they spotted the same figure above them and soon got on what looked like hover crafts and flew after him with Quarry till he jumped off in fear. The hunters soon lost control of their vehicles and jumped off.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Quarry yelled in fear.

"FUCK!" Sean yelled kicking a wall. "What the hell is doing this?" Sean asked.

"Maybe we should head up there." Dawn said pointing to the center of the city.

"Alright lets go." Sean said as they cloaked themselves so they wouldn't get picked off like the others. Soon they arrived at the center of the city and found the other test subjects in what looked like some crystal casings of some kind along with Quarry.

"Oh man." Sarah said.

Sean looked at the bottom and found a crystal on where Quarry was standing and was about to touch it.

"Don't touch that I'm not finished with him yet." A mysterious figure said coming down from the stairs.

"What do you mean by that?" Sean asked about to pull out his spear staff till.

"Sean its alright he's not hurting them." Leo said as he and the turtles came down.

"Then why are they in these whatever the hell they are?" Sarah said.

"I am healing their bodies turning them back to normal using the power of the crystal moon." The figure said. He explained that his people were a peace loving race but he was the last of his kind.

"Somethings not right he's not telling us something." Dawn whispered behind Sean and Sarah.

"Yeah." Sean said before the turtles said they would be taking them back but he wouldn't allow it and attacks them. "Fucking figures." Sean said pulling out a whip and snatched the weapon he used to capture the others and threw it at him and he ended up prisoned.

"Now all we need to do is let the others out." Sean said turning the crystal on Quarry's chamber and his body began to turn to normal then they noticed.

"Quarry?" Leo asked before he and his brothers cover their eyes.

"Your a girl." Mikey said in shock.

"I'm back to normal." Quarry said but covered herself once she saw she was naked. She had tan skin bluish green eyes blueish green hair and c cup sized breasts and a heart shaped ass. The turtles went to help the others.

"Oh so that explains why I felt some attraction to you." Sean said covering her up with some cloths he found.

"You were attracted to me in that form?" Quarry said in confusion.

"No not exactly the Yautja have a strange way of attraction and for some reason I felt that to you and now I know why and honestly I'm not surprised after all who wouldn't be attracted to you." Sean said making her blush lightly and smiled at the compliment.

Later

"Now we head back." Leo said as they escorted the now turned to human test subjects out till.

"NOOO!" Quarry yelled as one of them turned back to a monster as he stepped out of the cavern and the hunters pulled him back. "He reverted back as soon as he stepped out of the cavern why?" Quarry asked till it clicked in Sean's memory.

"I think because of that." Sean said pointing towards the crystal moon. "The guy said it provides regenerative energy step out of the light and that happens." Sean said.

"So then we can never leave?" Quarry said in shock.

"For now. We'll find a way I promise the Yautja never go back on their word." Sean said taking his Spear staff out and handed it to Quarry. "Have faith." Sean said making her nod and held him for a minute before he and the others left while she stayed to watch them leave and had tears running down her eyes and collapses on her knees crying in despair.

Later

Sean didn't bother to say a word the whole trip back which was not like him to the girls which worried them since this happened before once.

"Sean are you going to be ok?" Dawn asked.

"What do you think?" Sean asked till he and the others stopped and pressed against a wall as they saw foot ninja in the sewer. "Great this day just keeps worse and worse." Sean said till Mikey nearly yelled but they see Splinter cover his mouth and shushed him. "Splinter whats going on?" Sean asked.

"I do not know but I believe the foot are searching for us." Splinter said.

"Figures we kill their leader and they want payback. Well I guess that leaves only one place to lay low then fortunately she wont mind that much." Sean said.

Later

Sean opened the door to Aprils room and explained what happened int he sewers. While she watched tv with the girls as the guys slept she noticed the angered look on Sean's face.

"Hey whats wrong with him?" April asked making them sigh.

"The girl Quarry we told you about its clear he's formed a romantic attachment to her and hates himself for not being able to help her or the others down there. This isn't the first time this has happened. There was a third girl in this group before you and Angel. Her name was Mara a great long range hunter. They went on a hunt 3 years ago she didn't make it and he acted like this for a year before the Elder got through to him. He's going to do everything he can to help her no mater what it takes." Sarah said making April's eyes widen slightly and looked at him in concern.

Down in the underground city.

Quarry finally calming down finds a small bed and lays on it to sleep clutching the weapon Sean gave her.

"Please come soon." Quarry said crying herself to sleep. All she wanted now was for the man who had helped her and the others is to come down and find a solution to their problem. The very thought of him kept her sane seeing his kind hearted nature to the innocent. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep praying the man she knew she now loved would come back soon.

 **Authors note: Yeah a little cruel and I hate doing that but they need to stay down there till the Shredder is gone. Soon the next battle between Sean and the Shredder will come and Saki will be in a world of hurt once Sean unleashes his rage on him for whats he's done. See ya.**


	9. rematch

Chapter 9 rematch

Sean looked out the window glaring at his reflection.

"Are you ever going to stop?" April asked making him turn and raised an eyebrow.

"Stop what?" Sean asked not seeing what she was talking about.

"Hating yourself. Sarah and Dawn told me about Mara." April said making him sigh.

"I'd punish Sarah for that but she would just enjoy it." Sean said making her snicker slightly. "I don't hate myself for that I'm angry at Saki for what he did to Quarry and the others." Sean said.

"Well he's dead though." April said.

"Truthfully I don't think so otherwise the foot wouldn't be so organized but I might be wrong." Sean said as they saw Leo about to head out. "Hey where are you going?" Sean asked.

"His morning training while the city is quiet." Splinter said opening his eyes.

"Oh well be careful and don't do something stupid like last time." Sean said making Leo groan.

"Are you ever going to let that go?" Leo asked.

"Do dogs hate cats?" Sean replied with a smirk making Leo grumble and jumped off.

Later

Leo hadn't been back for hours.

"Guys I'm really starting to get worried. Leo should have been back by now." Mikey said.

"He's right he's never gone this long somethings not right." Dawn said.

"Master Splinter?" Sean asked making him sigh.

"Go find Leonardo." Splinter said.

"Man that idiot had better not have gone back down to the sewers to fight the foot alone." Sean said getting up and as soon as he did said turtle crashed through the window looking beaten up as hell shocking them. "Leo!" Sean yelled as he and the others came to him and looked to see if he was alright. "Who the hell did this to you?" Sean asked injecting him with a healing agent the Yautja used when they were injured.

"It was the Shredder." Leo said before he passed out shocking everyone minus the hunters.

"I thought for sure he was dead. I mean who survives a water tower falling on them?" Sarah asked.

"Apparently him. We need to get him out of here now before..." Sean tried to say before foot ninja burst in aiming their weapons at them. "Never mind." Sean said as he fired a plasm blast at them. "Sarah you and Mikey help April get Leo down stairs the rest of you keep them busy!" Sean yelled taking out his Glaive and cut the heads off of two ninja.

"Right come on man up." Sarah said as she and Mikey helped Leo up.

Sean growled as he sliced through one of the foot ninja before one large one stood in front of him

"Oooh special prey." Sean said tackling the large foot ninja down and shoved his fist into his stomach making the ninja cry out in pain before Sean grabbed his spinal cord and with a vicious tug pulled out his skull and spine in one pull have blood splatter all over the place.

"Really?" Raph asked fending off more foot ninjas.

"What special prey like this are hard to find." Sean said laughing before he put the skull on his back and attacked more of the ninja.

"Take it easy man we're almost out." Sarah said to Leo as she and Mikey carried him down the stairs. "Mikey check down stairs for an ambush." Sarah said.

"On it." Mikey said looking through the shop. Soon however he spotted four vicious looking Assassins of sorts with red eyes glaring at him. "Uh nice hats." Mikey said before closing the door and ran upstairs.

"Hey what the fuck are you doing shellback!" Sarah yelled.

"Major ambush down there!" Mikey said.

"How many?" Sarah asked as she and April brought Leo down.

"Four." Mikey said.

"That is not a major ambush you dumbass." Sarah said pushing past him to kill whatever was in the room.

"Sarah wait!" Mikey said trying to warn her. Sarah burst through the door and found the four ninja Mikey was talking about.

"Uh nice hats." Sarah said before one of the threw their weapon at her which she dodged with ease and waited for the others for back up.

"Hey whats going on down there!" Sean yelled as he sliced through two ninja who bled to death on the floor. 'I know I'm going to get scolded by April when this is done.' He thought as he beheaded one of the ninjas.

"Uh think I might need some help down here!" Sarah yelled as she blocked some strikes.

"Splinter you handle these guys. Donny you and Raph with me Dawn help April!" Sean said as they went to help Sarah and Mikey.

"Whoa nice hats." Raph said looking at the four ninja.

"Shredders elite guard from what Splinter told me." Sean said aiming his plasma caster at them. The four ninja attacked them from all sides separately and dodged each of the hunters deadly blows with great ease before the Shredder burst through the door glaring at Sean specifically. "You." Sean said in anger.

"You hunters have been a thorn in my side for long enough. No one opposes the Shredder and now I will have my revenge for our last encounter. Say farewell to each other while you still can" The Shredder said glaring at Sean who he could tell was glaring right back at him.

"You wont leave here alive Saki not after what we learned what you did to those people underground you will die." Sean said taking off his mask glaring at him.

"Showing your face to the likes of me will be your biggest mistake boy!" Shredder said charging at him but Sean kicked him away viciously and fired a blast of plasma at him but he ran away and dodged.

"Your nothing but a worthless coward and weakling Saki you have no honor." Sean said taking a whip out and struck Shredder in the back making him roar in pain and anger before landing a blow to him as he jump kicked him into a wall but Sean got up and slashed at him.

While they were fighting the others were fighting off the elite guard when all of a sudden someone on a motorcycle burst through the glass and knocked the ninja out. The person took off his hood and revealed himself to be Casey.

"Now thats what I call crashing a party." Casey said.

"Casey." Raph said relieved to see him helping.

"Ah kill them all!" Shredder said before Sean head butted him and slashed him in the left arm making Saki roar in rage.

"Worthless no wonder you you couldn't kill Yoshi fairly because your weak!" Sean yelled as he kicked him into a wall.

"I am not weak I am the Shredder!" Saki yelled as he slashed Sean in the stomach making him roar in pain but held off and punched him in the face repeatedly before kicking him away.

"Sean we cannot stay here any longer we must flee now!" Splinter said making Sean growl but knew Leo came first in this situation. Sean ran over to the others and locked themselves into a vault of some kind.

"Great trapped like rats. No offense Splinter." Dawn said.

"Over here!" Sean said finding a hole in the wall. "Hey whats that smell?" Sean asked.

"Mikey." Raph said annoyed.

"Not me." Mikey said.

"No smells like gas oh shit move!" Sean yelled as they carried Leo out and not a second to soon the building exploded. April looked at her home and cried on Sean's chest.

"We cant stay in New york for now not while Shredder is looking for us." Donny said.

"Hey we can stay at my Grandmas old place I'll call Angel and have her come and drive everything we need here." Casey said.

"Can she even drive yet?" Dawn asked.

"Sure she just got her license a month ago and she's 18 now." Casey said.

"Good the sooner we get out of here the better." Sean said.

 **Authors note: Yay another chapter of this. Next Chapter Angel loses her virginity and Leo gets all healed up. See ya.**


	10. Healing

Chapter 10 healing

Sean groaned as April stitched him up.

"Honestly you cant go one day without getting cut up?" April asked.

"Blame Saki. Once I get my hand on his neck I'll take his skull out from the spine up." Sean said before. "OW! watch the fucking road Casey!" Sean yelled as they hit a bump on the road.

"Sorry. We're almost there." Casey said as he parked the truck in front of the house that looked to be a little run down.

"Uh are you sure this is the best place?" Dawn asked.

"Better here then back in New York." Donny said making everyone agree. Sean and Raph helped set Leo down on a couch and covered him up.

"Man this place really needs some repairs." Sarah said as she tried to look into the fire place only to have soot come down on her and covered her face making Sean and Dawn snicker lightly in amusement. "Not a word." Sarah said with a deadpin expression on her face making everyone burst out laughing while she growled.

"Hey at least you made everyone laugh." Dawn said giggling lightly.

"I'm going to kill you later Dawn." Sarah said.

"Ok enough." Sean said getting some equipment out of the truck and pulled out the skull he got from the giant foot ninja last night and started to clean it.

"Do you have to do that here?" April asked.

"What do you want others to see me do this outside?" Sean asked making her sigh. "Besides good prey like this are hard to find." Sean said getting the last of the blood off and polished it before putting it in a container of sorts that was empty.

"Wait you only have one skull?" Angel asked.

"Like I said hard to find good prey." Sean said standing up. "This will just be added my collection when we head home." Sean said.

"Home?" April said making Sean realize his mistake.

"I uh meant." Sean tried to say but Sarah stepped in.

"He means once our hunt is over we can add whatever we find here to the trophy room back home and head back here." Sarah said.

"Oh I thought you meant never coming back." April said.

"Yeah right we may have been raised on the Yautja home world for 20 years but this is our home." Sean said before wincing from the pain in his stomach.

"Hold still." April said looking at the stitches she made on him and saw they were fine. "Don't move around so much for a couple hours." April said.

"Right." Sean said sitting on the couch.

Meanwhile at new york

"The foot is back in business. Profits are up and the turtles and hunters are history why are we not celebrating master?" Hun asked.

"Where are the bodies?" Saki asked.

"We burnt that building to the ground I think we can safely assume that..." Hun tried to say.

"We can assume nothing!" Saki yelled punching a fire stand down. "The Yautja are clever hunters always finding a way to escape I will not make the same mistake they did when they thought I had been defeated. I need proof of their demise." Saki said.

"Scientific proof perhaps?" Stockman said rolling in having recovered from his last punishment seeing his robotic arm and possible lost his legs now.

"I did not send for you Stockman." Saki said.

"And that was your first mistake." Stockman said.

"Your arrogance is exceeded by your inability to learn from your punishments." Saki said. "What do you want?" Saki asked.

"A simple exchange of goods and services. I can provide the most sophisticated DNA analyses of Miss O'neil's destroyed shop. You'll know beyond the shadow of the doubt if the hunters and turtles survived or not." Stockman said.

"And in exchange?" Saki asked.

"Full access to the artifact you retrieved from the east rived a simple glance helped me create the tech ninja's imagine what I could do with a full glimpse." Stockman said.

"Provide me with evidence that the hunters died in the blaze and it is yours fail me however and your next punishment will be your last." Saki said narrowing his eyes at Stockman who gulped as he and Hun left.

Back with the hunters and turtles

Sean finally healed up fully again and went out to get some fresh air while the others stayed with Leo. He was in just regular cloths not wanting to alert anyone. While he was walking he knew he was being followed by someone.

"Ok who's there you can come out quietly or this can get bloody." Sean said.

"Alright Sheesh cant you go one day without killing someone." Angel said stepping out from behind a tree.

"What are you doing?" Sean asked.

"Well since I just turned 18 and now that we're alone from the others I thought maybe we should catch up on lost time." Angel said lowering her jeans a little showing a small patch of pubic hair that like her hair was dyed purple and pink in her crotch area making Sean smirk before he pulled her over his shoulder making her burst out in a fit of giggles and nearly shrieked when he jumped very high in a tall tree. "What the hell are we doing up here?" Angel asked but gasped as her cloths were pulled off and placed on the branch next to them.

"Lets see if you can live up to Sarah's expectation." Sean said unzipping his jeans and she blushed and licked her lips seeing his large member. Sean placed her on her knees having her face the tree and lined himself up at her wet sex. Sean kissed her neck making her moan softly before gasping in pain as he thrusted into her wet sex. She held back her pained scream as tears poured out of her eyes.

"It hurts." Angel whimpered out in pain but sighed in content when he kissed her neck lovingly making her pain disappear and pleasure soon followed and moaned as her ass slapped against his waist with each thrust. "Oh yeah more." Angel moaned out and her eyes widen when he covered her mouth and started spanking her making her screams muffled as she screamed into his hand but screams of bliss not pain as ever since the time Sarah gave her a spanking months ago she developed a kink for this.

Angel's eyes widen when she felt her orgasm approaching and could tell by the twitching of his member he was close to and pulled his hand off. "Pull out I'm not on the pill yet." Angel said in a panic making him do that just as she came and shuddered in bliss when she did. She yelled when he turned her around fast and shoved his cock in her mouth but moaned in satisfaction as she bobbed her head back and fourth enjoying the taste of herself on his cock and widen her eyes as he deep throated her fast before her eyes rolled into the back of her head and moaned in bliss as she drank every drop he let out.

"Hmm I guess you pass her expectations after all." Sean said making her giggle before wincing slightly from he small amount of pain in her legs. Sean chuckled before putting her cloths back on and carried her down from the tree making her smile as she held onto him.

Meanwhile

"What is this?" Saki asked not amused by holding a red bandana.

"A souvenir for you but this is the real proof. I've recovered several pieces of evidence of the hunters and Turtles DNA which could only mean..." Stockman said.

"The hunters and the turtles perished in the blaze." Saki said.

"Yes however I couldn't find any of their technology but you did say they have something similar to a suicide bomb is it possible that they did something similar only smaller then you originally said." Stockman asked hoping to cover that part up.

"Perhaps. Now then the artifact will be delivered to your lab in the morning. I have other things that need my attention." Saki said leaving missing the devious look on Stockman's face.

Back with the hunters and turtles

Leo managed to wake up and walk around again after the healing agent kicked into him.

Right now Leo was in the barn trying to get his strength back using a stick as a sword but it broke.

"What the hell are you doing now?" Sean asked coming from the shadows.

"Sean I'm not in the mood." Leo said.

"For what that your got your shell handed to you? Get over it. It happens to everyone even me and the girls." Sean said.

"You don't understand I lost to the shredder again. I lost my swords!" Leo yelled kicking a pile of scrape away in anger.

"So? I lost the first girl I ever loved on a hunt 3 years ago but I got over it. It just made me try harder not to let that happen again. You can do the same we just need to get you back into shape is all." Sean said making Leo look down before sighing.

Days later

"Hey fuckers! Get out to the barn got something to show you." Sean yelled to the others.

"What is it Sean?" Splinter asked making Sean smirk and kicked the barn door open.

"Introducing the new and improved Leonardo!" Sean said as Leo walked out fully healed making everyone cheer.

"Guys I say its high time we head back to New York and take back whats ours." Leo said getting everyone to agree.

 **Authors note: Alright Angels first lemon one of many. Now we head back to New York and Fight Saki to the death Predator style. See ya.**


End file.
